Bermain bersama Kakak
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Naruko selalu kesepian setelah terus ditinggalkan oleh suaminya pergi bekerja, dia pun pergi ke rumahnya dulu, rumahnya bersama sang Kakak Naruto, namun pria itu punya sebuah rencana yang tak terduga. Incest, Warning Inside, Smut, And many more


Lihatlah wajah cerianya itu, sungguh cantik sekali. Aku sendiri tak bosan sama sekali saat memandangi dia, tingkahnya terkadang membuatku tertawa kecil, ia memang lucu saat melakukan hal ceroboh.

Namun, semua senyuman serta wajah ceria itu hilang seakan ditelan oleh bumi, aku tak mendapati wajah ceria itu di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 23 tahun.

Aku merindukan senyuman itu, tingkah lucunya, serta wajah ceria yang selalu menghiasi hari-hariku.

Adikku yang cantik sekarang menjadi seorang pemurung setelah ia menikah dengan kekasihnya.

Perasaanku? Jujur saja, aku sangat kecewa saat tau ia dilamar oleh pacarnya. Di lubuk hatiku ada setitik perasaan dimana aku tak rela jika adikku ini direbut oleh seseorang, maksudku, lihatlah! Dia masih muda, umur 23 tahun, cita-citanya belum tercapai.

Tapi itu haknya, aku tak mau mencampuri urusannya saat umurnya sudah 20 tahun ke atas.

"Dia tak bahagia dengan suaminya," ujarku bermonolog saat melihat dia datang berkunjung ke rumah bersama suaminya itu.

Adikku, Naruko Uzumaki tak bahagia dengan pernikahannya.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Ooc, Au, Typo, Smut(?), Incest, Cheating(?) Dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Naruko**

**..**

**.**

**Bermain bersama kakak**

**..**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Wajahnya selalu kusut saat ia menemuiku di rumah peninggalan orang tua kami, aku tinggal seorang diri, namun bisa mengurus diri sendiri serta rumah ini. Aku tak ada rencana untuk mencari pendamping hidup setelah di tinggal Naruko, di umurku yang akan menginjak kepala tiga ini, jodoh adalah hal sepele bagiku, mengurus diri sendiri lebih enak daripada mengurusi orang lain.

"Kak Naruto..."

Aku mengalihkan buku yang sedang kubaca ini, dapat kulihat kalau sekarang iris sapphire milik Naruko terlihat meredup, dia selalu memasang wajah sedih. "Ada apa adik? Kau ditinggal oleh suamimu lagi?"

Ia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku barusan. Bagiku ini tak adalah hal biasa, suami dari Naruko adalah pengusaha yang kadang ditugaskan ke luar kota ataupun luar Negeri hanya untuk mengurusi perusahaannya.

Aku? Oh, hanya pengelola cafe yang ada di kota Konoha. Cukup untuk menghidupi diriku ini.

"Maaf kalau Naruko mengganggu Kakak," ujarnya kembali, aku menaikkan alisku heran, kenapa juga ia meminta maaf kepadaku?

"Tak usah begitu, ini kan juga rumahmu. Lagipula kau boleh tinggal disini sampai kapanpun."

Wajah Naruko sedikit cerah saat aku mengatakan itu. "Terimakasih kakak! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Balasnya dengan nada senang. Ia kemudian membuat Jus Jeruk yang disukainya, lalu duduk di atas sofa keluarga.

Dan disinilah hal bejatku dimulai, aku dari dulu memang tergoda akan tubuh adikku sendiri. Dia selalu bisa membuat tubuhku panas dingin saat kami sedang berduaan seperti ini.

Serta, ini adalah alasan kenapa aku tak menikah setelah mempunyai sebuah Cafe.

Adikku yang satu ini sangat bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wanita diluar sana, entah kenapa hatiku ini hanya akan kuberikan kepada Naruko saja. Aku sendiri tak ingin memberikan perasanku ini kepada orang lain, ada perasaan tak rela.

Berlaku kepada Naruko juga, aku sendiri tak rela jika ia menikah dengan orang lain.

Nama suaminya adalah, Akasuna Sasori, seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti anak kecil, err, bagaimana aku menyebutnya, _Baby Face, _seperti itulah. Ia digilai banyak wanita sebelum akhirnya menikah dengan adikku, aku tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa jatuh hati kepada Naruko?

"Kak, bagaimana jika aku bercerai dengan Sasori-kun?"

Mataku langsung melotot saat Naruko berkata seperti itu, buku yang kubaca langsung tertutup saat itu juga. Ini anak pikirannya sudah buntu, seolah tak ada jalan lain. "Bagaimana ya? Aku tak tau Naruko, apa kau sendiri sudah bosan akan Suamimu yang selalu meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku tak tahu juga..." Balasnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat murung kembali saat aku mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kau harus punya alasan untuk bercerai dengan Sasori, Naruko."

"Tapi kak, aku selalu kesepian saat ditinggal olehnya..."

Aku berdiri, dan meletakkan buku yang kubaca tadi. "Kau kan bisa datang ke rumah atau ke Cafe jika mau. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu Naruko."

Langkah pertama, selesai!

Kucoba untuk merangkul bahunya, aku merasakan bahu Naruko bergetar saat itu juga, ia menangis dalam diam, sepertinya dia sudah sangat muak dengan Sasori yang seolah tak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri.

Aku pun memeluk tubuh Naruko, membuatnya terlihat nyaman di dalam dekapanku. Dia juga membalas pelukan yang kuberikan, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidangku, Naruko menumpahkan tangisannya di sana.

Setelah sesaat ia menangis, suasana hening menerpa kami berdua dengan pelukan yang masih kuberikan kepada Naruko. Adikku pun menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia menarik tubuhnya lalu menatapku dengan pandangan sedihnya.

"Kakak, kau tak akan meninggalkan Naruko, kan? Aku tak mau sendirian lagi, cukup orang tua kita yang meninggalkan kita, aku tak mau kehilangan lagi."

Aku tersenyum kemudian menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya, aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang menerpa wajahku. "Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, Naruko. Kau adik kecilku yang paling kucintai," tanpa kusengaja, aku mengecup bibirnya, itu membuatnya terkejut. Ia menatapku dengan shappire miliknya, kemudian tatapan itu mulai sayu, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, bibir kami pun kembali menabrak satu sama lain.

Aku menyapu lembut bibir plumnya, menggigitnya dengan pelan, dan merasakan betapa manisnya bibir adikku ini. Ia juga sepertinya menikmati gigitan kuberikan kepadanya.

Aku pun memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, mengabsen deretan giginya, dan sampai pada saat aku dengannya bersilat lidah. Dia menahan desahannya saat kami berdua sedang bersilat.

Tanganku mulai bergerak, salah satunya bergerak ke atas, tepat di rambut pirang indah miliknya, aku mengelus lembut rambutnya, serta tak lupa untuk menekan kepala belakangnya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Tubuhnya sedikit tegang untuk kesekian kalinya, namun ia kembali menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Selanjutnya, tanganku yang lain mulai turun ke bawah, tepat di pantat sintal Naruko, aku meremasnya lembut untuk sesaat, kemudian aku mendorong tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas kedua pahaku. Dia menarik ciumannya, tatapannya begitu menggoda saat dirinya berada di atas kedua pahaku, kemudian aku menarik ke atas ujung baju yang dipakai Naruko, melepaskan kaos tanpa gambar milik adikku ini, aku pun kembali dibuat terpana dengan tubuh atas milik Naruko. Kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat, dua buah dada yang terlihat sangat menggoda, serta keringat yang membasahi tubuh itu.

"Kak, seharusnya kita tak melakukan ini," ujarnya sambil menutupi sebgian dada miliknya, wajahnya merona saat aku menatap dia dengan intens.

Aku pun mengulas sebuah senyum, kemudian mengecup bibir basahnya. "Aku tak peduli akan itu Naruko, kita juga sama-sama menginginkan ini, dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu Naruko-chan..." Bisikku yang kemudian kembali memagut bibir manisnya itu, sembari meremas buah dada Naruko dengan lembut, kedua tangan putih Naruko merangkul leherku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

Dia sepertinya sangat menikmati pergumulan ini, aku sendiri juga sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti sekarang.

"Mmmnhh..." Aku bisa mendengar desahan tertahannya, dia pun menarik ciumannya dan menikmati pijatan yang kuberikan pada buah dadanya. "Kak...ahh..." Tubuhnya terlihat lemas saat aku terus merangsangnya. Ia terlihat mengambil napas dalam-dalam setelah ciuman kami berdua, aku pun mendekatkan mulai mendekatkan wajahku, kemudian lidahku bermain dipermukaan kulit putih Naruko, menjilati bulir keringat yang ada di atas kulis putihnya. Dimulai dari leher jenjang Naruko, kemudian turun hingga ke dua buah gunung yang sungguh pas saat telapak tanganku berada di atasnya.

Naruko bergerak liar saat aku menjilati bagian sensitifnya itu.

"Hyaaahh..." Dia berseru saat aku mencubit putingnya yang sudah tegang itu. "Kak, sudahh..."

"Tidak sebelum kita masuk ke permainan utamanya," balasku yang kemudian mulai mengeluarkan penisku yang sudah berdiri tegap, aku bisa melihat Naruko yang terlihat kesusahan untuk menelan liurnya. "Mari kita mulai, Narulo-chan..." Bisikku.

Akupun mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruko, kemudian mengarahkan penis tegang milikku tepat di atas liang senggamanya yang masih dibalut celana dalam.

"Kakak, lakukan dengan lembut."

"Aku mengerti."

Naruko juga ikut membantu mengarahkan penisku dengan cara menyibak celana dalam miliknya. Aku pun merasakan begitu basahnya dinding rahim Naruko, betapa nikmatnya saat aku bisa memasuki tubuhnya.

"Hnnggg..." Ia kembali menahan desahannya saat penisku berhasil masuk semua. "Punyamu besar kak..." Ia pun menarik resletin rok pendek yang dipakai olehnya, kemudian menarik rok itu ke atas hingga ia hampir telanjang bulat.

Aku begitu kagum dengan tubuh indah Naruko, ia benar-benar menjaga semuanya dengan baik. "Naruko... Kau cantik sekali..."

Kedua pipinya bersemu merah saat aku memujinya, ia pun tersenyum tipis, kemudian menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Kedua tangannya berada di bahuku, ia memegangnya agak tak jatuh saat dirinya bergerak.

Lalu, Naruko mempercepat gerakannya hingga tubuhnya tegang dan terhenti. Dia pun orgasm di saat aku belum mengeluarkan cairan milikku, Naruko ambruk tepat di atas tubuhku, napasnya tersengal-sengal seolah ia telah berlari Marathon ratusan kilometer.

"Kak..."

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya. "Kau tau, aku belum keluar sama sekali," bisikku sambil meniup telinganya. Aku pun menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, Naruko kembali terlonjak kaget saat aku menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Kakak...a-aku masih sensitif, be-berhenti...ahh...kaakk..."

Aku tak memperdulikan ucapannya, dan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, dia menutup mulutnya menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tck, aku keluar..."

"Hngggg!"

Naruko langsung memeluk kepalaku, dia menenggelamkannya tepat di belahan dadanya, sementara aku mendorong pinggulku, memasukkan penisku dalam-dalam untuk mengeluarkan cairan hangatku kepada Naruko.

Kami pun tergolek lemas di atas sofa, aku tersenyum puas setelah persetubuhan ini dengan Naruko.

**..**

**...**

**..**

**Normal Pov!**

Naruto meminum Jus Jeruknya, dia menatap pasangan Suami Istri yang sedang saling tatap satu sama lain.

"Jadi, kau ingin bercerai denganku?" Tanya Naruko datar, ia tak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasori sekarang. "Baiklah, aku akan menyetujuinya." Naruko memberikan stempel ke kertas tersebut, artinya ia menyetujui perceraian itu.

Sasori pun mengangguk kecil, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam amplop besar berwarna coklat, ia pun berdiri sambil menundukkan badannya sedikit. "Baik kalau begitu, aku pamit pergi, kemudian aku akan kirimkan semua barangmu ke rumah ini, selamat tinggal."

Dari kejauhan, Naruto melambaikan tangannya kecil kepada Sasori. "Selamat! Kau menjadi seorang Janda tanpa anak, Naru-chan," ujar pria itu sambil menepuk tangannya. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruko berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto sambil membuka satu persatu pakaiannya. "Membuat anak denganmu."

"Ide yang bagus!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**End!**

**Author Note:**

**Yahallo! Kembali lagi dengan saya Kimi/Luna. Ya, Suamiku masih harus Istirahat total, setelah terguncang kemarin, kalian tahu sendiri kan? Ibunya sedang sakit, dan Ayahnya habis kecelakaan, dan Beliau sendiri...saya sedih kalau mau mengatakan ini :')**

**So, ini adalah salah satu karyanya yang dibuat dari beberapa bulan lalu, sebenarnya beliau mau membuat Naruto x Akeno, namun terkendala akan ide serta tubuhnya yang agak kurang enak...**

**Haha, saya masih ingat bagaimana ia masih memakai topengnya :')**

**Baiklah, sampai disini dulu, saya sebagai Istrinya Shinn Kazumiya mohon maaf atas kelakuan Suami saya kemarin, dia sudah mau berusaha buat kembali nulis Naruto x Nozomi, namun semuanya tak bisa diselamatkan, file dokumennya sudah dihapus, haha.**

**Get Well soon, Honey, semoga gak ada penyakit aneh-aneh nantinya. :')**

**So, Adios, semoga bisa menghibur.**


End file.
